1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wound treatment apparatus and a guiding unit thereof, and in particular, to a wound treatment apparatus collecting exudates from a wound and to a guiding unit preventing the exudates from flowing backward.
2. Description of the Related Art
Negative pressure wound therapy utilizes a vacuum pump combined with wound dressing, a flexible sucker disk and biocompatible porous material to provide a negative pressure atmosphere around the wound. The exudes and infected tissues are sucked out, and healthy tissue fluid, is extracted to maintain a moist therapeutic environment around the wound to improve blood microcirculation and to promote or assist in healing of the wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,862 discloses a personal and portable vacuum desiccator provided with a one-way valve disposed proximate to an inlet port of the desiccator cartridge to prevent the contents of the desiccator cartridge from flowing backward out of the inlet port. However, the personal and portable vacuum desiccator cannot prevent gas/liquid remaining in the pathway from flowing backward to the wound. In other words, when the vacuum device stops operation, gas/liquid on the way to the desiccator cartridge flows back to the wound to promote infections.